The de novo design of folded polypeptides aims at improving our understanding of protein structure, and also provides a platform for the engineering of new proteins with tailored functions. Designed, folded polypeptides that undergo pH-controlled, site-selective self-functionalization with ligands constitute an excellent toolbox for the construction of various complex molecular systems, e.g. model glycoproteins or complex receptors.
The object of international patent publication WO03/080653 was to provide folded, ligand modified helix-loop-helix polypeptide scaffolds that connect the key biosensing events of recognition and reporting. The well characterized interaction between the enzyme human carbonic anhydrase II, HCAII, and its inhibitor 4-carboxybenzenesulfonamide was selected for a proof of principle demonstration.
C-reactive protein is a plasma protein that circulates in the blood stream in increased amounts during inflammation and after tissue damage. CRP-levels are measured for assessment of i.a. inflammation and increased risk of cardiovascular disease. It is also of interest to measure CRP-levels during heart surgery.